


地狱

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: “我更喜欢让你在这下面。像珀尔塞福涅一样。”
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	地狱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765960) by Tara1189. 



**第一章** **变形记**

寒冷将她压进石头里，她像个影子，那石头也像个影子。被墨水、鳞片和老旧装订所禁锢。奇怪的片段和事件，在她的记忆中支离破碎……但她是一本书，书怎么会有记忆呢？她是一张羊皮纸，一页纸，一幅画布，古老文字的幽灵掠过她的脑海，黑色的图案在她的血管里蠕动，透过她的皮肤散发出来，

_……如果你愿意……接受我的奉献……将肉体、血液与灵魂结合……_

她的心脏。搏动着。在那之下，另一个回声，另一个心跳，在黑暗中亲密无间。入侵性的。她在体内紧紧蜷缩，听着稳定的节奏。微弱。然后再次变强。

她为什么动不了？她为什么记不得？

空气湿漉漉地贴着她冰冷的皮肤，微微颤抖。金妮慢慢地从令人腻烦的深水里爬出来，睁开了眼睛。

她几乎什么也看不见。一道绿光闪过她弱化的视线。地板，墙壁，裂着口的石头天花板，到处都蔓延着薄雾的卷须。房间长而昏暗，光线从幽暗的边缘溢出。在萨拉查·斯莱特林高耸的雕像下面，有三个静止的人——两个活着，一个要死了。记忆透过阻塞她思想的厚重纱幔，慢慢浮现出来。

不用看，她就敏锐地意识到，汤姆正站在彩虹色的迷雾之中，感觉到他恢复的心跳快速搏动，他从她的肺里偷走的每一口呼吸。他在她的体内，无处不在，是她的一部分。她知道这一点，是因为一旦她不知道，她就会死。

哈利浑身是血，长袍也撕破了，他虚弱踉跄地走向她，那把宝剑拖在他身边，在地上留下了一道冒着热气的血迹。在他身后的阴影中，盘绕着一个巨物，像蛇一样恐怖。

汤姆盯着他，细长的双手在身体两侧攥成了拳头。“你杀了我的蛇怪。”突然，他又变成了一个十六岁的男孩，激动而紧张，苍白的脸颊涨红了。“你知道它要花多长时间才能完全长大吗？”

宝剑落在地上，金属的碰撞声在古老的墙壁上回荡。哈利跪在她身边，双手沾满了鲜血和水，摇晃着她软绵绵的身体。金妮透过朦胧的雾气和黑暗看见了他。她试图向他伸出手来，但她的手不听她的使唤。它们现在是汤姆的了。

哈利那张非常熟悉的脸凑近了她。苍白，血迹斑斑，绝望。她隐约看见他的嘴唇在动，搅乱了静止的绿色空气。 _斗争，金妮。斗争。_

但她已经斗争很久了。她只是很累，很 _虚弱_ ——

很 _冷_ ——

“金妮， _求求你_ ——”

那个低低的声音又说话了。冰冷，优雅，有教养，扭曲着渗入她的灵魂。她感觉到它在她垂死的心脏的空洞里回响。“你在浪费时间，哈利·波特。她知道她是我的。”

“不。”哈利轻声说。

“别假装你关心她。如果不是因为她的愚蠢，我就不会在这里。”

哈利的头转得太快，黑发甩在了脸上。“你——”他吼道。“是你把她弄成这样的——”

“我拿走的，都是她心甘情愿给我的。如果她选择这样随便地献出自己的灵魂，我凭什么拒绝？”

汤姆微笑着走近了。她只能透过模糊的双眼，一动不动，无可奈何，看着他坐在她身边，伸开两条长腿。冰冷的手指滑过她的脸颊，把她的脸转向他。她呜咽着，他让她安静下来，他呼出的气息似乎抚慰着她冰冷的皮肤。她的世界逐渐缩小，只剩下黑色的眼睛，狂热的苍白皮肤，黑如墨水的头发。涌进她视线的角落。在模糊遥远的背景中，哈利的形象越来越模糊，而汤姆却变得越来越清晰。

“你看到我已经彻底控制她了吧？”他心不在焉地喃喃道，手指轻轻抚摸着她苍白的额头。她太虚弱了，他的指尖留下了淤青。“这并不难……她一直是一个没用的小家伙，几乎没什么个性需要取代。不过我需要的只是一张白纸。”他叹了口气。“至少，我为此而感激她。”

哈利在非常遥远的地方说话，声音在奇怪地回响着…… _不，哈利，别把我留在这里，求你别把我留在这里……_ 透骨的手指抓着空气。她需要找到他。她需要找到他，否则她会死。

_……你在哪里？_

_你不用担心哈利。_ 她感觉到了汤姆贴着她的骨头的笑意。他把她软绵绵的身体抱到腿上。长长的手指抚摸着她湿漉漉的红发，红发像破裂的处女之血一样洒在他深黑色的长袍上。 _现在只有我们俩了。这不就是你想要的吗？_

麻木，无处不在。比血还浓稠的黑暗在她眼中积聚。她摇晃着，衰弱压倒了她。她的体内冒出一种前所未有的冰冷刺骨的感觉——

她仰头靠在石头上。墨水般的黑暗笼罩着她，像是一股急流冲过她的心和肺，然后除了寂静，就什么都没有了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1992** **年** **11** **月** **11** **日**

_亲爱的汤姆，我做了一个非常可怕的梦_

_告诉我。_

_我醒了，就开始忘了。但是我记得很黑。我很冷，比以前任何时候都冷。我——我以为我要死了，汤姆，我_

_我觉得你听上去很健康。_

_但是学校里发生的这些事——还记得我告诉过你，我在万圣节时是怎么昏过去的吗？我睡不好觉……我开始在晚上把你放在枕头底下了，因为没有你在我身边，我觉得我睡不着……我有一种可怕的感觉，我知道珀西在监视我_

_做了一个噩梦之后就这么歇斯底里？我没想到你是胆小鬼，金妮。_

_你做过噩梦吗，汤姆？_

_我是纸和墨水。我没有这种苦恼。不过如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你入睡。你想让我帮你吗？_

_怎么帮？_

_我能做很多事情，吉妮维娅。我和其他人不一样，记得吗？但你很快就会明白的。现在仔细听我说。把你的羽毛笔放在页面上，就是……这里。闭上你的眼睛。我需要你相信我。你相信我，是吧？_

_是的，汤姆。_

_很好。那就照我说的做……_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

冰封在凝固的黑暗中，脆弱的处女睡在施了魔法的棺材里。静默。水的回声。滴答。响亮的。将生命注入她空洞的骨头里。她的脉搏在静止中跳动。

_脉搏？_

那么——

_我……还活着……_

温暖涌进心脏，她睁开了眼睛。她猛地吸了口气。空气冰冷潮湿。每一次呼吸都像一把刀子捅着她的肋骨。世界透过一道电气石镀过的帷幔，慢慢呈现在她眼前。如水的光线，绿色，汇聚。泛着微光——

她伸出脆弱的手——

_真美——_

热血在她的血管里涌动。她看着它在她伸出的手腕上细细流淌（深蓝色——墨水的颜色），有些着迷……哦，她仍然神志不清……在这种怠惰的迷乱笼罩之下，她只记得哈利把剑扔到一边，跪在她身边，流着血，很坚决——

哈利—— _哈利_ 救了她——

她试图站起来，头晕的感觉突然袭来。翡翠色的薄雾模糊成了漩涡般的石头，她脚步蹒跚。冰冷的双手稳住了她。一阵寒颤折磨着她的身体。她的手臂莫名感到刺痛。

“你醒了。”汤姆说。“我刚才以为你真的死了。”

金妮发出一声微弱的尖叫，在洞穴似的墙壁上回荡。周围的雾气渐渐消散，透过一张绿色的网，她看到了——

一次揭幕。一双好奇的眼睛观察着她。他的嘴如同刀锋。在柔和的光线中，他显得年轻可爱，危险，生机勃勃。他伸手去摸她的头发，但她躲开了。

“哦，别这么孩子气，”他不耐烦地说。“你还活着，不是吗？”

恐惧攫住了她的心。她跌跌撞撞地躲开他，直到后背撞上光滑的石头。她脑海中的迷雾正在消散，盲目的恐惧取而代之。她用胳膊抱住无力的双腿，浑身发抖。她能感觉到脉搏在脑袋里跳动（他的手指曾那么温柔地抚摸过那里）。绿色和幽暗的世界逼仄而来。这不可能是真的，他不可能是真的。不是这样的。不是活着的。

她试图动一动嘴唇。它们几乎冻僵了。“我以为我要死了。”

他笑了。“是吗？”

汤姆漫步穿过房间，懒洋洋地看着他伸出来的手，那只手像幽灵一样苍白，但他不是幽灵，而是活生生的血肉之躯。“那样会更容易些。不过我觉得这样更好。如果凤凰可以重生，你为什么不能？”

“为什么是我？”她嘶哑地轻声说。

“总有一天我会告诉你的。”她能听出他话里扭曲的笑意。“但不是现在。”

她又打了个寒颤；她四处张望，寻找逃跑的办法，寻找一只鸟（她肯定有一只鸟），寻找哈利，寻找什么——

她只看到了空旷和寂静。他们都不见了，就像汤姆说的那样，把她留在这儿等死（ _毕竟，为什么会有人为了你这样可怜又没用的人拿性命冒险呢？_ ）

“哈利在哪儿？”她问。她那虚弱的肩膀因为恢复的力量而变得僵硬。 _如果你伤害了他——_

“他还活着。暂时。”

“为什么？”

“因为他还没准备好去死。我还没准备好杀他。我以为我准备好了……但是我没有。我几乎没有身体。我没有自己的魔杖。我这么做的时候，一定要有意义。我必须利用他。或者至少利用他会带给我的东西。他的死亡——杀死他的那一刻……还有那把剑。”

金妮盯着他。“你是说他逃走了。”在那短暂灿烂的一刻，她的心中充满了胜利的喜悦。

汤姆握紧了一只手指修长的手。轻声、自信、肆无忌惮地说：“他最终会来找我的。”

“我也会逃跑——”

“你不能。”他简单地说。

她固执地握紧拳头。 _我能。我会的。我与你斗争一年了，我还没死。我会想办法逃走——_

“试试吧。”他说。

金妮不需要他再说一遍。她跑了。

她在冰冷的水中扑腾，湿透的长袍紧贴着她颤抖的双腿……如果她不觉得这么虚弱就好了……怪异的蛇用不动的眼睛斜睨着她。石头墙壁融化了，滴着水，不断涌进浅浅的水沟，在她周围蜿蜒蔓延。蛇蜕将她绊了一下，她吓得哽咽了。鲜血汇聚在阴冷的水中，浓稠，殷红， _冰冷_ ——

光滑而阴暗的出口隐约出现在她面前。她毫不犹豫地冲进黑暗，跨过圆形的门槛，然后——

尖叫。

一道最深的翠绿色闪光灼痛了她的眼睛。仿佛有触须在她的胸口蔓延，纸和墨水拧在一起，挤进她的血肉。渗入她的肋骨之间。她弯下腰，疼得咬紧牙关。她觉得自己好像又死了。她太冷了，太疼了——

她艰难地喘着气——

“你真以为会那么容易吗？”

金妮用一只颤抖的手支撑着墙壁。她慢慢地转过身来，面对着汤姆。他身材修长，一头乌黑的头发，液体般的光芒将他笼罩在诡异的光晕之中，他一动不动。

她抬起头，透过泪眼看着他。她的胸口因为寒冷而灼痛。“我为什么——你对我做了什么？”

他若有所思地看着她。“你还没有意识到你已经成了我的一部分，是吗？你以为放弃你的灵魂没有后果吗？如此紧密的联结可以被割断？我存在于你的皮肤之下，你对于我有所回应。所以如果我希望你留在这里……你就要留下。毕竟，只有我理解这个地方的心跳。”

绝望冰冷地压着她的胸口。 _不——哈利，我的家人……他们会来这里——他们会找到我的——_

“他们不敢。”

他穿着校服，轻盈优雅地朝她走来，即使是现在，知道他是什么（他是谁），她的一部分仍然渴望这种接近，残酷安慰的记忆。

“我认为你应该感谢我。”一只温柔的手放在她的肩上。“毕竟，我赋予了你生命的意义，让你免于死亡。我所要求的回报，就是服从。”

如果她当时能杀了他，她早就这样做了。但她只是一个没有魔杖的十一岁孩子，而他——

黑色流动的文字涌了过来，蚀刻着她的心。 _我和别人不一样。我更……_

他用冰冷的眼睛看着她。“不用拘束，金妮。你要在这里待上一段时间。”


End file.
